Amorphous resins such as polyester resins, ABS resins and modified PPO resins are excellent in characteristics such as rigidity, dimension accuracy and heat resistance, and accordingly have heretofore been widely used for automobile parts, electrical appliances, office automation instruments, miscellaneous goods, etc.
However, thermoplastic resins used for products as mentioned above have recently been increasingly employed under severe conditions such as at high temperature. The sever quality is required for the thermoplastic resins used under such severe conditions depending upon the conditions of use. Few of the conventionally used amorphous resins as described above satisfy such requirements, and therefore the realization of thermoplastic resins having still higher quality has been desired.